Living Life
by Shenhua the Knife Lady
Summary: When Archer passed away peacefully after obtaining Rin's promise that she would do all she can to make Shirou love himself and not repeat History, he thought he can finally rest in peace. However, souls that gained peace reincarnate, right? Needless to say he became a certain jinchuuriki in a certain village...and with his mind intact to boot. And he's a SHE. Fate's out to get him.
1. Chapter 1

A New Reality

It has been three years since that day.

Since the day that Rin made him a promise that Archer...no, Heroic Spirit Emiya, a spirit that was born out of Shirou's ideals and regrets have a hope for the future.

SURE he does have hope as he is reborn as a new individual...

But THIS one had the lousiest luck in the world. Seriously, people trying to kill his new infant self and people protecting him from said killers, thus he was mostly raised by a mournful and sad-looking old man. By the angry ramblings of the old man to himself while babysitting him, he got wind that HE, is born as a GIRL named Uzumaki Naruto, born to the Yondaime Hokage whatever hell that meant, and his wife, a woman named Kushina. The two died sacrificing themselves to seal a demon named Kyuubi in him to protect the village...and that, the very people they died to protect are killing HIM, much to the old man's frustration.

It seems his rough life isn't over yet...

Why him? He thought he'd have peace in the afterlife by now...apparently fate ain't done with him YET by reincarnating him as a girl who had the worst luck in the world...or should he say 'Blessed with Suck'? Being a demon container made his new body...have a ridiculously 100 high quality circuits with Prana that rivaled that of Kuro Sakura in an alternate timeline with the same limits that the amount of mana one could expel are limited by their circuits.

But what Magus has 100? His new body does!

Then again, considering how lousy his new life is, being hated by a whole village...he knew he'd need this power to survive his new life as a female village pariah.

And when he was 2, he was taken to the Orphanage wherein he knew life was HELL if the Matron's and other employees' stares were any indication. He was forbidden from anything, even mingling with fellow orphans. Not that he cared. He can do what the damn he wanted, while sending 'anonymous reports' to the Hokage about the Orphanage goings-on and suggested using his Crystal Ball. It was hard writing legibly like an adult on such feeble, weak hands even with Reinforcement...

Needless to say, three days later, one pissed-off Hokage and some ANBU came, picked him up and the ANBU carted off the employees who were insisting on their innocence. Yeah, right and Golden Archer(Gilgamesh) suddenly became a good guy from the jackass he usually is!

That ain't happening anytime soon.

The Orphanage Employees are different this time. Judging by their attitude, they weren't from Konoha because all of Konoha hates him and these guys are nice. For how long till the village corrupts them, he had no clue. It lasted long as he is fairly sure the Hokage is using his crystal ball so he was able to enjoy a normal, hate-free childhood...even if nobody wanted to adopt him, err her and the caretakers are wondering WHY when he's the urk...cutest kid in the bunch.

Well, being outsiders, they'll never understand.

But for now...he'll have to accept the fact that he, is now a she.

xxx

Five years later...

Emiya, now Naruto...dang, it took hi...HER ten years to accept this new name when she had been Emiya for several lifetimes in different alternate pasts that never changed and forever stuck in a damn time loop always starting on the exact same day Shirou 'died' on the Fifth Grail War and Rin would save him with magic, and yadda yadda...she just hoped that Uzumaki Naruto will NOT be stuck on a time loop with her soul in it.

Due to the seal on her belly, Naruto had to dress like Rin even if she wanted to show off her curves. Sure her stomach is blank most of the time but when she channels either chakra or prana, the damn seal shows exposing her identity. She barely managed to get rid of those weird lines on her face as it is and somewhat look like a normal girl until she says her name. Troublesome. She is now a seven-year-old attending the Academy...and too bad for these chumps, she's strong. Being a 500 year old spirit trapped in a time loop doomed to repeat his life many times over can do that to you.

Her life in the Orphanage was normal, what with the tight Hokage Security as he even goes as far as having ANBU drop in foodstuff and necessities so the employees didn't have to go shopping and get 'corrupted'. As for clothes, he sends in a tailor from the outside to take their measurements, design clothes and underwear for them and send them over by courier. By the time she was five years old for a few months, wandering around in the night to steal from stores, she saw the Kumo Representative carrying a sack. She gave chase by taking on her old form and demanded what he has in that sack, prompting him to carefully drop said sack before trying to kill her, only for her to 'trace' Archer's Gate of Babylon and used four swords to pin him to the walls, and practically caused chaos to get attention to their location, and conveniently disappeared.

Word spread the next day that Konoha demanded Kumo for kidnapping a clan heiress. When they denied his existence, papers came out that he is a registered shinobi of Kumogakure with signatures of the Sandaime Raikage and the man's mission signed by the same man, causing quite a political squabble that nearly erupted into war. Nearly. The village was tense for a week until all was calm again.

She soon joined the Academy and graduated early as a Genin as a result of her skills, and graduated at seven when her potential was recognized...after doing covert, illegal things to do things right as the teachers were blatantly sabotaging her education. She was put in the Militia as no Jounin-sensei wanted to teach nor train her and came up with numerous excuses much to the Hokage's annoyance. Not that she cared. She was self-training herself that one day, Itachi and Shisui came and saw her in training.

'Hey, that's pretty amazing kid!' Shisui marveled, 'Where did you learn how to dual wield?'

'From no one, smartass.' Naruto snarked. 'Its my own style that I came up with on my hard work as you can see, given who I am, _nobody wants to teach me_.' Itachi and Shisui cringed visibly. Given WHO this girl is, that's to be expected. And she seems to know why.

'Well...your style is pretty good for something self-taught.' Itachi praised awkwardly. 'How about a practice with me as an ANBU Opponent?'

'None of those mystic red eyes of yours and you got a deal.' said Naruto as she had Kanshou and Bakuya in her possession. Itachi and Shisui did a double-take.

'Huh? 'Mystic Red Eyes'?' they both croaked out. They got references to the Sharingan most of which are synonymous to 'thief' and 'copycat'. They never got 'mystic' in it before.

'Well, Konoha has its fair share of weird eyes.' Naruto snorted. ''Mystic White Eyes' that can see through your clothes or body like a damn x-ray and a great pervert peeping tool,' both boys choked on their spit. They never saw it like that! 'And your Mystic Red Eyes that has a load of tricks. Copy, hypnotism, some form of time control on your part wherein while we move normally, we're slow to you and other shit.' she said. 'Now I wanna see Uchiha's best without their Mystic Eyes and see if their reputation is well-deserved, aye?'

'We won't disappoint.' said Shisui with a grin, impressed with the Kyuubi kid. 'Oy Itachi, me first!'

'...OK then.' and a seven year old and a boy twice her age braced themselves. 'Ready...FIGHT!' he barked as the two lunged together with Naruto and a mini version of Kanshou and Bakuya, and Shisui armed with Kunai...and both teenagers were surprised that for a deliberately uneducated girl, she was very skilled in fighting and a prodigy in her right. No wonder she graduated early! For a girl her age, she was skilled in dual-wielding kenjutsu, has great form, ability, skill, reflexes and instinct that impressed the two Uchiha very much. And for a seven year old, she could compete with boys twice her age who are in the fucking ANBU Unit. Twenty minutes later, they stopped.

'That was damn amazing blondie-chan...and nobody wants to teach you when you're THIS good?' Shisui swore as he tucked his kunai back in.

'Pretty much, so I'm stuck in the Militia and getting D-Ranks outside the village with an ANBU the old man trusts.' said Naruto, tucking in her two swords as well. 'I swear soon he's gonna pop a vessel and snap on the populace.' she grinned. 'There's only so much one man can take.'

'You seem to take things in stride given how people treat you.' Itachi frowned.

'Used to it since I was two years old.' the two boys cringed again. 'You can't change a tiger's stripes.' the two boys exchanged exasperated looks.

xxx

'So how is your day looking after Naruto-chan?' the Hokage asked the two Uchihas.

'Hokage-sama, let me be frank.' said Shisui with a twitch as he slammed his right palm on the desk. 'She's a freakin' sword prodigy! And _nobody_ wants to teach her just because she's a jar full of jam spread?' he sputtered incredulously and his choice of words even had Itachi give him an incredulous look. 'I'd teach her myself if it wasn't for some affairs!' the Hokage raised both eyebrows.

'Sword prodigy?'

'Hai.' said Itachi. 'We found her practicing dual-wielding kenjutsu on her own with her own swords and self-taught style and she is very skilled for a child around my brother's age...and just as strong when Shisui sparred with her to see how good...and she's ANBU Standards.' the old man's jaws dropped. 'I would love to teach her if only our clan isn't hovering behind our backs.'

'There's that...I could trust one of you with her but considering what you two told me...you can't really afford to do so.' said the Hokage in deep regret as the two teens sighed. 'But as they say...when there's a will, there's a way.' he said with a smile. 'Knock yourself out in what little time you have left. Anything else?'

'...she's the only person who seems OK with the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan.' said Shisui. 'We got many veiled insults over the years because of some morons who actually use the eyes for stealing...and she's the only person who gave our eyes a nice name. She called our eyes 'Mystic Red' and that's the nicest thing I've heard so far about our kekkei genkai.' he grinned. 'And the first girl to say something bad about the Byakugan too when she compared the eyes of two families!'

'...she called the Byakugan a 'pervert peeping tool'.' said Itachi with amusement practically sparkling in his eyes as he could not only hear the Hokage choke, but also the choking of his personal bodyguards hidden in the walls. Shisui was grinning like the cat ate the canary. 'I never saw it that way until now...or maybe Jiraiya-sama has a secret Hyuuga following none of us knew about that she stumbled upon?'

'If you boys value your lives to Hiashi, you'd best stay quiet.' Sandaime chuckled in mirth. 'You'd best go with what little time you have boys. I can only count on you on her education given what time you have left as the only people willing to teach her.'

xxx

That next day...

'Oh, you two are back.' said Naruto while she was by the river, fishing. 'I guess you're my official _babysitters_?' however, she paused when Shisui now sported an eyepatch. They noted her expression and exchanged bemused looks.

'Er...temporary teachers because we have a big long-term job mission after this.' Shisui coughed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this as the two boys say down with a scroll taken out of their pockets. 'We'll teach you about proper chakra control before we go, before you self-teach yourself techniques we have in this other scroll.'

'Chakra control...I already know how including Tree-Climbing and Water Walking.' Naruto told them to their surprise. 'I just can't get access to that paper that determines chakra natures.'

'Looks like our job's gonna be loads easier.' said Shisui as Itachi took out a little brown square paper and gave it to Naruto who definitely knew what to do, and her paper split in half. 'You know what to do huh? You just need a leg-up.'

'...you'd be surprised at how better off I am on my own as the Academy blatantly sabotages me so I had to sneak into the library for proper tutelage in books.' Naruto snarked as the teenagers exchanged dark looks. 'They're THAT obvious. The looks on their faces when they failed to botch my training was priceless.' she chuckled in a rather dry, dark humor.

That was one thing to report...although that was months too late to report on, anyway.

'Itachi, its time.' said Shisui as Itachi quickly took out numerous scrolls labeled in numbers. 'Naru-chan, I have a big request to make of you.' he said with a rather strained smile.

'What is it, Shisui?' Naruto asked him with a wary frown. Shisui possessed the air of a dying man in her opinion.

'...I recently awakened a dangerous power in my Sharingan...that if it fell into the wrong hands, it would spell catastrophe for the village.' said Shisui. 'Only Itachi and the man who stole my right eye know of this power. I can't let him steal my left eye too...its a great power that can only be activated once a decade due to the power cost and damage to the eyes...but with your regenerative power and chakra, I don't think that will be a problem.' he said, talking like a man living on borrowed time that put Naruto on edge. 'Itachi, do the transfer...that way, even if I die...they can never have my power and it'll be safe...and the village will be safe.' he told the younger, conflicted male.

'You sure about entrusting your remaining Mystic Eye to me, Shisui?' Naruto asked him sternly. 'Do you have any idea what you're seriously about to do and give up?' as a former Magus, this was unthinkable and a complete sacrilege unless the reasons are justified but still a sacrilege.

'I'm dead sure. They'll expect Itachi to have it, not a little girl.' Shisui grinned. 'We debated and planned while evading that old bastard's agents who're after my remaining eye.' he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. 'I'd do the transfer but my chakra control is somewhat...lacking.'

'Keep your eyes open during this process.' Itachi instructed Naruto who nodded and kept her eyes open. 'Transcription...Mangekyo Sharingan Kotoamatsukami.' Naruto forced her left eye to stay open despite the burning sensation in it and started bleeding. 'Thank you...Naruto. Please protect the village with that eye...and watch over my little brother for me.'

'...very well. I will protect your brother whoever he is because I feel I am talking to two dead men.' Naruto promised him. 'However this village must redeem itself first before I see them worthy of Shisui's power and protection. I choose what I protect. I don't let anyone choose for me.'

'That's good enough for us.' Shisui smiled as the two teenagers vanished.

'...what are you two idiots about to do?' Naruto muttered as she picked up the scrolls left for her. She started with scroll number 1 that had things a Genin should know...as well as Elemental Manipulation Training and Relationships, and the Kage Bunshin and its uses in training and consequences. But given Naruto's case, she will not die from the training method but still suffer mental stress so the words 'watch out' was emphasized. The shinobi's 'ninjutsu' was a whole new brand of Magecraft but like any other discipline, far from 'True Magic' as True Magic can change the world itself. She was amazed and given that she has what she lacked as Emiya Shirou and Heroic Spirit Emiya, Magecraft will be easier on her from now on.

That night, Naruto now knew why the two were talking like they were on borrowed time.

The Uchiha Clan was massacred late at night.

Itachi killed them all off and only left his younger brother as a survivor. Shisui however, was killed in the late afternoon hours after giving her his power.

Naruto took advantage of the situation and plundered the clan house for information before the authorities started to react. Scrolls, diaries, you name it. She then fled to her apartment with her booty by a long cut to avoid encountering authorities. She hoarded the information for the time being...while watching over the Academy.

More specifically, on Itachi's younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. She had known the boy for a year and a half. He was a kind, bright boy who strived to be acknowledged by his family and avoided his fangirls like they were a disease. And three weeks after a traumatic massacre, he did a 180 on his personality. The more she watched him, the more she saw how drastically he had changed. He became cold, indifferent, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, and unreasonable. He also greatly distanced himself from his peers and potential friendships. After this year-long observation, she sighed.

"...I'm to protect a person who lost hope just like I did. If it wasn't for the fact that I owed those two, I wouldn't even be doing this." she scowled before leaving. She left a scroll in his bed in the apartment he lives in after refusing to even step foot in his clan compound.

She gambled whether or not he'll do what the scroll said. Oh well, his problem, not hers. She has her own training to take care of.

xxx

'Naruto-chan, how have you been in your training?' the Hokage asked her kindly.

'Self-learning enables me to grow at my own pace, Hokage-sama. I have those two to thank.' said Naruto. 'So then, got some outside jobs for me?'

'You're not asking for a team.' the Hokage deadpanned. Naruto laughed rather hollowly.

'Don't delude yourself.' Naruto snorted. 'As I told the only two teachers I acknowledge, tigers do not change stripes.' she said cynically. 'I'm better off alone. I could care less about this world.' this earned her a sad, guilt-ridden smile from the Hokage. 'So some jobs?'

'Well, none as of now.' said Sandaime. 'You're not the only Genin Militia we have.' he said. 'And I'm also a bit worried about sending an 8 year old out on a C-Rank job without teammates and I know you prefer solo...but a C-Rank on a solo job is impossible unless I find a team willing to have you along.'

'Very well. I'll resume my training then. I hope when I'm ten I get those C-Ranks.' and she was gone by Shunshin.

The Hokage sighed.

'What am I going to do about that child...?'


	2. The Cruel Face of Reality

A:N- To Kinunatzs, I was referring to Gilgamesh(Archer) not Emiya(also Archer). Emiya and Shirou who is Gilgamesh's natural enemy given their Origin Magic, the UBW can perfectly replicate Gate of Babylon but to a smaller degree as unlike Gilgamesh, Emiya and Shirou can only replicate what they see and they haven't seen the full extent of Gilgamesh's treasury so the two compensated by traveling around the world looking at swords and spears, and training hard in swordsmanship before a broken Shirou became the jaded, broken Emiya. Capiche?

* * *

The Cruel Face of Reality

Four years later...

Naruto, now a 12 year old girl with a well-trained body, and a well-trained ninja in her own right. Not that anybody knew that of course. And she retained her life's greatest work: Unlimited Blade Works, her swordsmanship, and her experiences that made her what she is in her past and present. But in her current life, she had advantages her past self didn't. She could learn new magecraft that Shinobi thinks of as ninjutsu but its just another form of magecraft he was pretty sure the Mage's Association would kill to learn and study. Even the Mystic Eyes here and Sorcery Traits called Kekkei Genkai over here are another whole storybook.

Yep, her original world would have a field day. She just hoped that this world will NOT have to deal with Holy Grail wars and shit. A ninja world with the war...she'll never sign up for that, EVER. Sneering to herself, she went to the Academy after getting a love letter...dressed in a feminine version of her clothing as a Heroic Spirit that she materialized using Projection, and her long blonde hair in two high ponytails in red ribbons. Since they were just projections, she is actually wearing nothing but a black camisole and skintight shorts over her panties. The projected clothes will only disappear if she runs out of mana. And given her Jinchuuriki status, that was NEVER. Another condition is if she is unconscious against her will such as KO by defeat or getting killed. Sleep however, does not apply unless she dispels the clothes herself. And the projected clothes serve as armored defense. Given her new powers, the clothes can resist great physical strength, weapons and jutsus of a ninja's terms of B-Rank.

'Good job at last night's apprehension of Touji Mizuki and retrieving the Forbidden Scroll.' said the Hokage in a congratulatory manner and gave Naruto her pay for the job. 'Had our village's most secret techniques written by our founding Kage fallen into whoever Mizuki gave his allegiance to, it would spell disaster.' he said as Naruto took the money and went to lie down on the couch in a comfortable manner with her head on the armrest.

'Heh, I was training by the area and he passed by looking like he stole someone's money or something. Given those two's teachings, I simply have to arrest him.'

'Yes, it is also a ninja's duty to arrest traitors and potential traitors.' said the Hokage approvingly. 'Oh yes, you can finally be in a team.' this caused Naruto to gasp in an exaggerated, playful and yet mocking manner.

'You actually pulled it off!' Naruto marveled at the Hokage in a playful dramatic manner while lying on the couch in his office reading a book. 'You actually got a willing _human being(these two words are said so sarcastically)_ to have me in a team?'

'You really should have more faith in the world and humanity.' the Hokage sighed at his young charge. 'The whole world isn't this village.' then he twitched. 'But anyway, that book is rated 18! Give it over until you're at least 16!' he grunted, holding out his hand.

'I bought it so pay me. It costs 15000 ryo!' Naruto snarked as she tossed the book that perfectly landed on the desk. 'I don't see what men like in it. Sure the smut is good, but the writing, grammar, plot, and the story itself is so terrible I think men _who can't get any_ just buy it for the smut and not the story itself.' the Hokage and the hidden ANBU sputtered at this, terribly wounded by her words. 'The illustrations are good and I bet my rank somebody else did the drawing.' she sneered. 'The writer's handwriting may as well be that of a six-year-old's chicken scrawl I expect his...art to be the same. So naturally someone else will illustrate or the books will not sell so well to the sukebe populace.' another stab. Ouch.

'Your words are so sharp they can kill.' said the Hokage sarcastically. He feels sorry for Jiraiya should he hear his goddaughter's _honest_ opinion. 'Anyway, report to your old classroom after lunch today. I'm sure you still remember your classmates.'

'Hai hai...so who's the sensei who thinks can handle me?' Naruto asked him as she sat up.

'Well its Hatake Kakashi.' said the Hokage. 'He's a Jounin famous for his mastery of 1000 jutsu.'

'Teacher or Viper?' the Hokage groaned. Given her experiences, she sees almost all of Konoha as a viper. Waiting for an opportunity to kill her from the shadows.

'Teacher.' said the Hokage.

'Then why wasn't he my teacher before?'

'...he was an ANBU Agent at the time with his own...baggage that's not suitable for children.' the Hokage coughed. 'Once he passed his psyche exams after quitting, I deem him OK to take on a team and he's willing to have you. Just let him prove himself, OK? Not everyone outside my office...is out to get you.' he said kindly and reassuringly. 'Isn't Itachi and Shisui proof enough?' the girl simply gave him a cynical smile.

'Heh,' and she was gone.

'...that one lost hope in humanity so young.' one of the voices in the walls spoke.

'Typical of Jinchuuriki exposed to the village's animosity even if she's just a jar containing bread spread as Uchiha Shisui put it.'

'But still, we're worried aren't we?'

'If Kakashi screws up, I'd say its over.'

'Shut up.'

xxx

The Academy...she went for the room number before dismissal, hearing of the Team Placings.

'Team 7...Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.'

'Uzumaki Naruto?'

'Who's that?'

'Was that one in our class?'

'Boy or girl?'

'QUIET!' the sensei yelled. 'She's in your class four and a half years ago but she graduated early and has been in the Genin Militia for the time being due to lack of team vacancies thus could not take higher-ranking missions.' Naruto took that as her cue to intrude by loudly opening the door, causing all eyes to fall on her. 'Er, you are?'

'Oh I'm just a Genin Veteran passing by.' said Naruto in a cynically, playful greeting, and talks like a boy. 'Uzumaki Naruto.'

All hell broke loose.

'She's a GIRL!'

'She's cute!'

'She's a threat to my love!' Naruto wasn't sure what that one meant, as she went to take her seat besides a Hyuuga Girl whose disposition reminded her of Matou Sakura, and sat with her feet on the desk, leaning backwards on her chair to read a comic book.

'Er...right.' the Chuunin coughed. 'Team 8...Hyuuga Hinata!' Naruto's seatmate squeaked out a 'Y-yes!' 'Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino! Team 9...and Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji! Do Konoha proud and serve her well. After a lunch break, wait for your assigned Jounin-sensei to pick you up. Good luck!' and he left the classroom.

'Whoa...hey man, what's it like to be a Genin?' Kiba asked her excitedly. 'You've been a Genin for years, right? What's it like?' Naruto shut her book.

'What's it like huh? Boring as fuck.' many faces fell. 'Unless we get stronger as a ninja who can be trusted enough to go on high-ranking missions to face off bandits and enemy ninja and such in different places, we are simply hired handy men for the goddamn lazy populace. Weeding the garden, walking the Inuzuka's dogs, cleaning trash off parks and rivers and chasing the Daimyo's Wife's goddamn pet cat Tora among other things.' the kids moaned and groaned in disappointment.

'Even when I got stronger, I was still held back because I'm too young to go out but eventually, the council decided that my age is useful and I'm sent out on spying and intel missions and if possible, assassinations. Who'd suspect a child below 12 to be a ninja after all eh? If you're a twelve year old kid, anybody will suspect you and try to determine if you're a ninja or not, so you'll be watched. So my young age and being cute was fully utilized as a spy and assassin. I was never put in front lines thus to keep my job a secret to avoid exposure and the adults with me on jobs being the main muscle. Maybe if you have a stomach of steel...you'll be put in the same jobs I am if you wanna avoid being a handyman. Ninja is no fairytale adventure. Its a dog-eat-dog world. Its them...or you.' she grinned in a feral smile while talking with a dark tone of voice. '_If you're weak, **you die at age 12**_.'

Silence of Discomfort ensued...

Those from clans can clearly see her jaded eyes in her dark smile that clearly saw the darkness of the world. Uchiha Sasuke shook and clenched his fists till his nails drew blood.

'That's how it is...and judging by how you look, you lost faith in humanity a long time ago.' said Nara Shikamaru. 'You're someone to be...pitied.'

'Save your sermons because your job scope will turn you into someone as pitiful as me. So you're really in no place to judge me.' Naruto chuckled as Shikamaru grimaced. 'You have had happy childhoods...you played all day in the Academy in a sunny village and a world where its just as bright. Then you go home to your parents to tell them how your day went. Will you survive your descent into darkness as dark as the shadows of your clan with your sparkly pure hearts, pineapple head? You who have happy lives with a carefree idealistic thinking will fall and crash harder and break into more pieces than I have! Your dreams of fame and heroics mean nothing, only life and death...yours or theirs!' laughing, she cracked into pieces and disappeared. The genin hopefuls in the room were stunned hard by her dark, cruel words.

'...So that's what its like...the real world.' Yamanaka Ino shivered. 'B-but there's no way I'll be someone like her...I have dreams to become a beautiful lady and a bride! There's no way I'll be someone gloomy like her even if I'm a ninja!' she swore heatedly.

'I don't want to be like her either...' said Akimichi Choji, almost choking on his food. 'We have to be better than her.'

'She told us what its really like to save us because nobody saved her if she's that broken.' Aburame Shino told them. 'So she saved us by saying what's reality before we tasted that very reality ourselves without warning. We know now what to expect. That's how I see it. So we simply have to be better than her...and not be like her.'

'Y-yeah...we have to be better than her.' Hyuuga Hinata agreed sadly. 'I don't want to become a sad person like her either. I hope someone saves that girl because...she's one of us now.'

xxx

The Hokage's office where the Jounin watched...

'That girl is someone to be pitied indeed.' said Sarutobi Asuma as they watched at the office through the Hokage's crystal ball.

'Now you see why I'm against graduating kids early and chucking them on life-turning missions after twelve years ago.' said the Hokage sadly. 'But unlike you kids back in the days of war, she had no one to save her and no friends and family. No one to offer her a warm hand of reassurance telling her 'it will be alright' as most of the populace despises her for what she is. Nobody outside my office saved her and she is the result of hatred and death. Kakashi, I trust you can save this girl from her twisted beliefs?'

'I'll try my best, Hokage-sama.' said Kakashi softly. 'But she did us a favor on a gamble that it will either sink or raise morale on our genin hopefuls. I see she succeeded in the clan heirs...and failed on the civilians. They're obviously spooked. Its obvious who'll pass and fail.'

'Indeed.' said Kurenai. 'I'm glad my young charge overcame that horrific tale and benefited from it by gaining inspiration.'

'We should be lucky the clan heirs are inspired in a good way despite that traumatic story.' said Gai. 'I really should introduce her to my youthful student, Lee.' the Jounin sweatdropped.

That's the last thing any of them wanted as only two things will happen from such an acquaintance. Lee who is positive optimism incarnate will break or Naruto will from his and Gai's antics and lose her sanity and beg for brain bleach.

'Gai, that's a bad idea in my opinion...' the Hokage choked out with a wide-eyed expression, fearing more for the spandex-clad boy. 'Don't do it.'

'She gambled on the kids with good results, I should as well! Lee will shine brightly!' Gai cried passionately. 'We WILL heal that girl with our flames of youth!' he cried as he had a genjutsu of him on fire on himself.

"We don't think so!"

xxx

After lunch break...Naruto was on the school rooftop, projecting a propped-up hammock, lying comfortably in it, and reading a book. A masked Jounin with spiky white-hair appeared on the roof, sitting on the guard rails. 'Hooo? Since when was there a hammock up here? That'd be nice.' he said with a smile. 'You made it?'

'What do you think?' came the sarcastic retort. 'Anyway, if you're here, that means those two are on their way up.' she said as she shut her book in one hand. 'I don't need your training but I DO need a team. Those two hatchlings will need training more than I do. I do have four years' worth of time, they don't. I already know stuff Genin should know and the training. Focus on them if this team passes your standards.' Naruto told him coolly.

'Hey, we DO have what we call teamwork training...' Kakashi pointed out.

'That's useless with no skills and you know it if they have no clue what to do, fool. So train them first.' soon, Sasuke and Sakura came.

'Now that we're all here...introduce yourselves.' Kakashi told his team.

'Then why don't you go first to show how its done? We don't know you.' Sakura pointed out.

'Hmmm sou ne...I am Hatake Kakashi.' said Kakashi. 'My likes...nah, not telling. My dislikes...and my hobbies...my dreams...are none of your business.' the Genin sweatdropped. All they got is his name. 'So veteran girl, you first. We need to know more about you so don't copy me.'

'...friggin' hypocrite, given your reputation.' Naruto sneered as Kakashi looked comically stabbed in response. 'But fine, I'll humor you. Uzumaki Naruto. I like weapons and _screwing you over **with said weapons**_.' Kakashi shuddered while Sakura edged away from the hammock warily. 'I dislike morons with impossible ideals and dreams and they who crash to pieces from despair caused by said ideals and getting bothered for no reason. Hobbies...training and reading books, I suppose.' she shrugged. 'Dreams...I dreamed last night that a naked old man with long spiky white hair is surrounded by a harem of naked women soaking wet down there.' Kakashi went red-faced choked on his spit while her teammates gaped at her with horrified expressions(while not understanding what she meant on her last few words). 'Lucky bastard.'

'Not THAT dream! I meant ambitions!' Kakashi choked out in horror and...envy at the same time. She just dreamed of Jiraiya's er...greatest wish.

'Oh why didn't you say ambitions instead of dreams, retard? Ambition eh? Lessee...nothing for now.'

'...right...' said Kakashi wryly. 'Next, pinky.' Sakura squeaked at this.

'Eh? U-um, I'm Haruno Sakura.' said Sakura. 'I like...' looks at Sasuke. 'My hobbies are...' looks at him again.

'...are you a stalker and a peeping tom by any chance?' Naruto chuckled as Sasuke inched away from Sakura at this. Sakura sputtered incredulously.

'NO!'

'You just implied so, retard.' Sakura sputtered incoherently in embarrassment at this.

'Next, the boy.' said Kakashi quickly before this becomes a catfight.

'...Uchiha Sasuke.' said Sasuke with emphasis on his family name. Then again, all high-ranking distinguished families like the Barthomeloi are like that. 'I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone.'

"Itachi no doubt." Naruto thought. To her, the Uchiha Massacre is a mystery. Shisui obviously died from whoever wanted his remaining eye or asked Itachi to kill him so he wouldn't be forced to tell where 'he put' his greatest power the Kotoamatsukami for her safety. A power she can activate and deactivate on a whim(unlike Kakashi) while hidden under a fake blue contact lens so she can use it without giveaway of Mangekyou Sharingan. A power she can use on a whim unlike the decade-long wait requirement and she regenerates from blindness(healing factor from Kyuubi and Avalon which she still has in her soul and its er...immortality-granting power separated from her and sealed) when she ordered her new landlord(who was among of her haters) to be very kind to her on a hypnotic suggestion and indeed, he was unconsciously nice to her and treating her like his own kid and she got the best room in his apartment complex with the best facilities.

But she only has Mangekyou Sharingan and two abilities; the Kotoamatsukami and its supplementary Kanzen Saimin(Complete Hypnosis). She doesn't have Sharingan and its many neat abilities...which was weird and a mystery on how the hell did those two separate level two from level one, and can still be used without level one's activation. Maybe its just one of her oddities in life as a Magus.

She never considered herself a ninja after all. She is a magus through and through.


	3. Naruto's Power

Naruto's Power

The next day early that morning...

This is what Sasuke and Sakura saw when they came with their bag full of tools.

Naruto was sleeping on a propped-up hammock with a...teddy bear with her long blonde hair all over the place, and some even nearly touching the grass down below.

'Don't tell me she slept here all night...does she have any idea how cold Konoha is at night?!' Sakura sputtered incredulously at the situation while looking at her long, shiny honey-blonde hair incredulously and just as envious since it looks so soft and silky to the touch. She stomped over to the girl who took out a fist in a quick instant from under her blanket, with a crumpled up paper in her hands that Sakura shakily took after getting startled so badly.

''Don't bother my sleep time. Hatake Kakashi is famous for being three hours late to anything but missions and his own funeral'?!' Sakura shook in rage after reading the note aloud. 'And he made us come at 5:30?!' she seethed in anger. She could be sleeping in on this good fine day...and enjoyed miso soup and eggs!

Sasuke sighed in exasperation and irritation. THIS is their Jounin-sensei? Irresponsible bastard...

Sleeping in is a good idea right now. He went under a tree and slept. Sakura, not knowing what to do, slept with her bag as a pillow...and that's how Kakashi found them three hours later.

He sweatdropped.

'Wake up kiddies!' he called out. Maybe he shouldn't have been purposefully late if he'll come to THIS every morning. 'Wake up! Oy!' he flared his chakra that startled them into waking up.

He did NOT expect a sword thrown at him though(which he dodged), courtesy of his blonde subordinate. She just THREW a two-handed, foreign-looking sword(Durandal) at him accurately as if it were kunai...moreover, where'd she get it?

'Sonovabitch...be lucky you're a Konoha ninja or I'll REALLY throw that accurately.' Naruto growled while fixing her hair into its two high ponytails as the sword stuck on the tree shattered like glass and into nothingness.

"...she seriously flung a heavy sword like that as if they were kunai..." Sasuke thought as his eyes were stuck on the tree. "Or maybe they weren't heavy after all but illusions?" but the issue was, she threw a sword like a ninja would a kunai. Not only that, her hammock and blanket, teddy bear included, went the same way as her sword. Shattered into nothingness. And she's just clad in her black sleepwear!

Where ARE her clothes? And supplies for that matter? All she has for real is a comb and two ribbons!

'Maa maa...' said Kakashi with a weak smile. 'Now wake up and get ready. We're late as it is.'

'Hypocrite!' they all yelled. It took a while for Sasuke and Sakura to fully wake up. Naruto however, was well-disciplined. However, she's not getting dressed yet and still in her sleepwear without a care in the world.

'Oy, shouldn't you get dressed? You're still in your jammies!' Sakura scolded. Naruto raised an eyebrow and her clothes and shoes materialized on her body. They gawked at this. Sakura went to grab a fistful of her skirt... 'R-real...it's real...how?'

'Ninja should not share their personal secrets.' Naruto tut-tutted. 'At least I don't have the annoyance of carrying tools or materialistic things on me.'

'Now that everyone's ready...' said Kakashi, wondering who was on past spying and assassination missions with the girl to ask about her abilities. 'Shall we start?' he took out two silver bells. 'Your job is to steal this from me. The one who has no bell...will go back to the Academy.' he and Naruto watched the reactions of the two new Genins. 'Not only that, the loser will be tied to a tree stump, and we'll eat lunch in front of you!' cue two growling stomachs that made Naruto want to laugh, but reined it in, shaking from silent sniggers.

She knows the answer but would they figure it out?

'Now then, time limit is three hours from now.' said Kakashi as he took out an alarm clock and set it up, earning him three steaming glares. If he had an alarm clock, why is he so late? 'Start!' everyone hid. But Naruto already is watching from the topmost branch of the tallest tree in the area, watching to see what the other two will do.

Kakashi struck Sakura first, seemingly doing nothing...but for some reason, Sakura screamed and fainted. "Genjutsu..." she thought, shaking her head. 'How the Academy standards fell if today's Genin cannot handle Genjutsu. Did not my little lecture wake them up to reality yet, I wonder?' she sighed in disappointment.

'And how come you're not helping them out as a senpai?' Kakashi appeared under her tree branch.

'I want to see if they can look past orders and remember their Academy Teachings...which is also known as 'common sense'.' said Naruto disdainfully. 'A genin cell is four members...three kids and a Jounin supervisor. If one of them figures out the answer, I will help to fulfill the requirements. But if both of them are selfish twits, well...its kinder to send them back or make them quit. Our village is not in practice of Cannon Fodder after all. If one of them thought of teamwork, I will come to play. Shouldn't you test Itachi-san's little brother next?'

'Fine. But I want to see your skills when I'm done with him.'

'Will do.' and Kakashi leapt down the trees to test Sasuke...that ended with the boy buried neck deep in the ground. Sakura woke up and looked around...only to see Sasuke's decapitated head. She shrieked and fainted, causing Naruto to shake her head in bemusement and disappointment. So she went down to the grounds to his er...head.

'Need a hand?' Naruto asked him good-naturedly.

'I don't need your help, I can get out on my own!' Sasuke grunted causing Naruto to roll her eyes.

'You know, your position in that means you're dead in real battles.' she chuckled. 'Lucky for you this is a test. Will you figure it out, I wonder...' and she left him hanging to his dismay and irritation. That and his pride kept him from much-needed freedom.

xxx

'You know, you COULD have helped him.' said Kakashi.

'He's a disappointment. Ultimately, those two fail and by link, I fail too.' said Naruto with a shrug. 'A girl praised to be excellent in genjutsu easily fell in her best skill, and then fainted again from seeing a seemingly decapitated head. And a guy whose pride and ego is the size of this training ground itself kept him from asking for my help, a sign of competition and selfish ambition. Those two will DIE on their first day out. The Academy greatly lacks in discipline and conditioning.' she sighed. 'Its best to chuck them back for their own good if they wanna live past 12 if cooperation does not exist in their vocabulary.' she shrugged. 'Now then, let's play and show these twerps how the real world works.' she then summoned Kanshou and Bakuya.

'Er...what are THOSE exactly...not only that, your hammock and blanket, your clothes, and the sword you just chucked at me...what are they?' Kakashi asked her with a perplexed expression.

'I suppose you can call them...Chakra Constructs.' said Naruto with a rather amused chuckle. 'I materialize what's in my mind and give them form in reality...that's all. But to do this...you have to be someone like me otherwise, doing the same stunt as I did will exhaust you dry before you can even use the weapons you created. Just like Kage Bunshin, neh?' That was a lie. This costs so little Prana or Chakra. She just didn't want anyone to learn and use the skillset she worked so hard to perfect and she's...possessive about it. So by lying in energy costs, its hers forever.

'Shame...that would've been dead useful...but its something...' said Kakashi as he took out melee kunai, one for each hand. He knew his blades are smaller than hers, so his grip strength is a must. 'Only you can do.' and the two got into a seriously furious fight in a clash of blades.

A battle of highly-skilled Jounin has begun.

And this...is what Sasuke witnessed from his er...burial site. His eyes were wide. Naruto, the Veteran Genin is just a Genin in rank...her skill however, is another story entirely. She could go toe-to-toe with Kakashi in full strength and speed! What skill and power! So this is...what being a seasoned veteran is like?! Rank is meaningless in the end? The battle was long, Sakura woke up to see THIS and the lunch bell even rang, but the two showed no sign of stopping whatsoever, too engrossed in their battle until eventually, both fell from exhaustion.

'Damn...its been so long since I fought this hard...last time I did, it was _war_.' Kakashi gasped in exhaustion as both were lying on the ground in exhaustion and heavily sweating. In Kakashi's case since he's no swordsman and blades guy, his hands were shaking. 'Why the hell are you Genin when you could have been promoted to Tokujo?' he said wryly. Tokubetsu Jounin or Tokujo are called that for having Jounin-level skills in their chosen fields. Thus are still subordinates to actual Jounin and Chuunin who is chosen mission leader. He would have also said ANBU but there's no way in hell would the Hokage let her even step foot in ANBU HQ.

'Overprotective Hokages.' came two words. 'Not to mention I'm screwed enough as it is.' Naruto snorted. 'Good intentions aside, I do want some fun once in a while and being a handyman can get really dull. You two! Get your asses over here.' Naruto called out. 'Don't think we forgot about YOUR exam!'

xxx

'Now then,' said Kakashi as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura. 'Naruto is already a Genin who knows the answer for years now so the exam is really for your benefit.' he said. 'Had you two figured it out, she would have aided you to pass but you two did NOT figure out the true meaning of this exam.' he said in an utterly disappointed tone.

'You mean it wasn't the bells?' Sakura croaked out.

'No. Its Teamwork.' said Kakashi. 'Apparently, you forgot certain lessons in the Academy as well as you only worked for your own interests. Sakura, you looked for Sasuke without even thinking of Naruto who is nearby your location, and easily fell for a Genjutsu. Had you asked Naruto's help, she would have helped you pass and work as a team, and clue Sasuke in. All three of you would have passed thus but you went for your crush first instead of thinking of priorities, so I'm seriously starting to doubt your good evaluation files. Sasuke, your pride kept you from asking Naruto's help when she offered and you also snubbed Sakura when she offered despite your own precarious situation. But eventually, Sakura dug you out of her own free will, helping you before freezing at our free show. As a senpai who knows the answer to the test, Naruto could have helped you pass if only you figured out the answer while overcoming the two bells schtick. She is your key to pass but both of you snubbed this key.'

'The common sense that both of you forgot...is that Genin Teams operate in four-man cells. Three Genin and a Jounin Supervisor under whom they would learn and train until they become Chuunin. There is no such thing as a three-man cell. That is why the two of you fail this exam and since I am in your team, I also fail by link. Not that I care, I'm already Genin anyway.' she snorted. 'Sakura, if only you overcame that genjutsu sooner and can tell reality from fake and Sasuke accepting your help, the both of you would have passed sooner even without me but Sakura still made an effort even if its two hours late. Guess who'll be tied to the tree stump?' Sakura gasped in horror as she realized WHO'LL be tied to the stump and possibly go back to the Academy.

Sasuke, in seething rage, attacked Naruto who easily incapacitated him. 'And attacking a stronger enemy just to nurse your broken pride is suicidal. That's lesson number two. At this rate, that certain someone of yours will be the last Uchiha and you'll die at age 12.' she said, further fanning the boy's anger by mentioning 'him'.

'Get off me!' Sasuke demanded furiously.

'You need a good lesson in humility and anger management too, I might add.' so while kicking and screaming in protest, Naruto tied him to the stump in chains.

'Well Sakura, have some lunch while I go to the Hokage to report on Team 7's failure while Naruto goes back to the Militia.' said Kakashi. 'Oh, and don't feed Sasuke. Penalty is penalty.' and they left...

Or so they thought.

They were lying in wait to watch what the two would do.

xxx

'I don't get it...' Sakura frowned. 'Naruto graduated early but she's just one kid...how is she a Genin and on the Militia if Genins are supposed to be in a team in the first place? What did she do to become Genin?' she sighed gloomily and Sasuke was thinking the same thing and started considering the Militia career himself. The ones tested were them and she barely passed, while her Sasuke-kun failed for snubbing them both. She forgot that Naruto was a veteran genin for that matter...and judging by the battle earlier, she was DEAD useful.

She inwardly smacked her head.

xxx

'Kakashi.' Naruto hissed as she approached Kakashi with a panicky look on her face.

'What is it?' Kakashi whispered back as Naruto looked extremely uncomfortable. 'Need the loo?'

'Worse...I need _tampons_,' Kakashi went pale and blue at anything related to a woman's monthlies and shuddered. It was one of the many reasons he was glad to be born a man. 'So I leave the spying to you!' and Naruto quickly fled to get the much-needed sanitaries and save herself from further...damages. So he was left alone to watch and wait if Sakura would feed Sasuke and free him.

After some waiting and debate...Sasuke finally let Sakura free him and have him eat.

They really should do something about his damn pride.

xxx

'So that's what happened.' said the Hokage. 'That was a close call and it seems Sakura is...salvageable, we need to work harder on Sasuke.'

'Yeah. His pride will be his ruin and his death.' said Kakashi with a tired sigh. 'You always give me the weird, the idiots, flight-risks and the crazy. And you're wondering why I fail every last one?'

'That may be coincidence.' the Hokage defended himself sheepishly. 'How was I supposed to know they'll turn out that way? That or your luck just sucks.' Kakashi curled up on the floor in a gloomy aura, drawing circles on the floor causing the people in the office to sweatdrop before he instantly recovered it gave all of them whiplash.

'By the way Hokage-sama...Naruto is superb in taijutsu and kenjutsu to the extent that _she made me go all out_(this made numerous eyes pop)...why the hell wasn't she a Tokujo? She's wasted as a Genin!' he wailed and whined at the injustice. Had he been in Naruto's place with no Kyuubi stuck in him, he'd have gone nuts by now.

'Are you aware you sound like a whiny brat?' the Hokage deadpanned before sighing. 'And I want Naruto to have a shot at having friends with peers her age. Surely you heard the kids in the classroom, inspired not to be like her and some of them wanted to save her from herself? I was hoping the kids could succeed where I failed horribly and restore her faith in this village and then humanity as a whole. The adults who knew and understood nothing broke her...and now their children who knew better can fix her. That's what I am counting on when I made her stay Genin until you become a Jounin-sensei. And you, an adult who doesn't senselessly hate her will play a key role as well. I'm counting on you and for once before I die, I want to see that child smile. I'd know my last plan succeeded and I can die upon redemption.'

xxx

That next day...

Naruto was late. Very late.

Kakashi moaned.

'I KNEW I forgot something!' he moaned. 'I forgot to inform her about the team!' Sasuke and Sakura gave him annoyed looks.

'IDIOT!'


	4. Acquaintance

Acquaintance

Naruto was enjoying life.

She doesn't get to do much as she already completed her requirements, making her eligible for C-Ranks and the Chuunin Exams.

Sakura and Sasuke on the other hand, well...they weren't too happy with this and the fact that Naruto was right.

'Well, we're on the bottom of the food chain so we get the shitty jobs!' Naruto called out. 'And since I completed my requirements long ago, I only do D-Ranks if I'm strapped for cash so yeah, you're doing that by yourselves!'

'That's not fair!' Sakura shrieked and Naruto had fun in their expense, and took great pleasure in messing with her teammates to the point of popping blood vessels. Kakashi wondered if his silver hair didn't turn white because these three are just...stressful...

That, and she took sadistic pleasure in 'training their reflexes' by throwing rocks at them and blunt kunai in random directions...and chasing them around with her swords and other things for 'evasion skills'. Too bad they're fake, they look real cool too.

Kakashi asked Naruto for 'how many' swords she has, which one is the most bad-ass looking one, give him a copy so he can have a real deal forged in the nearest blacksmith for himself. He just wanted a cool sword, the damn retard. She humored him anyway. And so, after much...comical grief and training...

In Sakura's honest opinion, its TORTURE, not Training. Kakashi's methods are at least conventional while Naruto...she's OUT TO GET THEM in the guise of reflex, stamina, endurance and evasion training. Who's she kidding when they go home like they had a date with a meat-grinder?

Sasuke just took things in stride. Just that, he did NOT approve of near-death moments EITHER. But at least he's getting better but can't training be NORMAL?

Three months later...

'So then, Kakashi thinks you're ready for a C-Rank.' said the Hokage. 'Well, with a Jounin and a Senpai, I suppose you'll be fine and very safe.' he said. 'Bring the client in.' he ordered Iruka who nodded and went out.

However, ten minutes AFTER he went out, Naruto felt...a familiar presence.

"It can't be...right?" she thought warily in full-blown caution. "Impossible...there's no more Grail Wars, Illya made sure of that in Heaven's Feel, so how can ONE be here?!" she hoped that their client is NOT Gilgamesh or anything...an old man came in...and a boy slightly older than her age. But still, a VERY FAMILIAR CHILD with incredible muscles that made Sasuke feel inferior, and wielding a crimson spear. He too, was looking for something...until he looked...at HER.

'No frigging way...so that presence is you but I can't tell who are you.' he said with a thoughtful expression. 'I should know you but I can't put a lid on it.' Naruto twitched and bonked him hard on the head. 'OW!'

'Tell me what the fuck are you doing here first before I give you that much-needed memory jog.' Naruto growled demandingly, raising her fist a second time.

'You two know each other?' the old man blinked in a perplexed expression. Everyone else stared at the two teens. 'He saved me from getting nearly killed while on the way here so he offered to escort me here for free and hung out till I get a team. He just calls himself 'Ransa'.'

'OK so what are you doing here when last I checked, 'that' no longer fucking exists!' Naruto growled, pulling Lancer close to her by his shirt as Lancer raised his hands in sheepish surrender.

'The hell should I know? I woke up like this and then grew up some!' Lancer wailed.

'...Kakashi-san fill me in later. I need a fucking drink.' Naruto growled as she dragged Lancer out and slammed the door shut.

'I don't mind some booze but hey! Not my ponytail!' Lancer wailed and that's the last thing they heard.

'...what was that all about?' Sakura choked out.

'Probably some dude from her past jobs.' said Sasuke. 'And she's...drinking?' that, he did NOT expect from the beautiful, sadistic senpai.

'She's the same age as us!' Sakura shrieked in outrage.

'Maa maa...Genin, in the eyes of the law, are officially adults.' said Kakashi with a smile. 'So yes, she can drink but I'm not too happy about that.' he lamented. 'So the mission, Hokage-sama?'

'Yes. Now then...' many wondered what 'that' was that 'no longer exists' yet the boy Naruto knew was still around. That child has so many secrets that wasn't open even to him.

xxx

'OK Lancer, what are you doing in this world?' Naruto asked him while on top of the Hokage Monument, sharing sake. Naruto supplied Lancer with the money to buy the sake-the high-class ones as he looks sixteen, barely legal but still, can purchase. 'Illyasviel von Einzbern indeed became the vessel of the Holy Grail but she knew of her father's wish to destroy the tainted Grail ruined by Angra Mainyu, so she sacrificed herself to destroy it. The wars should have ended for eter-fucking-nity.'

'The hell should I know? One moment I'm a Heroic Spirit but now...me and some others found ourselves in a Reincarnation Cycle.' Naruto choked on her spit at this. 'We reincarnate in bodies suited to us without losing our divinity or whatever we know and own of ourselves. Our Noble Phantasms also manifest at will when we want to. So we have no worries of theft or shit. And when we die, we're simply reborn as new people.' he shrugged. 'So who are you? I don't know any spirit with your appearance...when we're reincarnated, we're different but our appearance closely resembles what we originally look like. But you don't look like any spirit I met.'

'I won't remind you of ANYBODY even if you see my clothes.' Naruto snarked. 'Remember the kid who's Saber's Master in the Fifth War?'

'That kid? What about him?' Lancer would know him. He had to kill him for being a witness as per the rules, only to become a Master to a Saber later.

'I was born out of his ideals as a hero for justice, inspired by his adoptive father who saved him after the aftermath of the Fourth Grail Wars that destroyed Shinto District when he was a child.' said Naruto. 'However, being a hero in his current era was more grief and despair than it was worth unlike in your era where you fought monsters and stuff, probably. In his era, to be a hero, kill ten to save a hundred. Kill a hundred to save a thousand. Kill a thousand to save ten thousand and so on to put an end to these killed people's greed and heinous crimes to save the innocents they would exploit.'

'He also tried his best to get stronger faster resulting in magecraft affecting his body, turning his hair white, eyes silver and darkened his skin. In the end, all that was left was death, and bodies. He can only save who could still be saved. As for the victims already broken or dead before he got there, he could only offer them prayers of peace. And then there was the despair that he didn't make it in time to save them, especially for the children exploited and sacrificed. I was born...and I became the cynical Heroic Spirit Emiya. I had no body nor form, so I crafted an image of myself to resemble him. In fact, I used his appearance as a 28 year old man when he finally kicked it. I have no original form so when I reincarnate, I can be anybody unlike you real heroes who exist. My current body is that of an adolescent girl.' Naruto told him.

'Man, sucks to be you.' said Lancer, feeling sorry for her. 'But right now, you have your own soul and body right? Maybe if you kicked it again, you'll resemble this girl again someday. Its your body and identity for real even if you have a different origin.'

'Yeah. I hope this body and soul is mine for real. And maybe...be a hero without regrets...just like my father of this world. In this world, my father is the Yellow Flash.' Lancer's jaws dropped. He heard of the guy who was Hero Spirit material if his name and deed was worldwide-ly known in this world. 'He probably reincarnated somewhere like all famous ninja heroes have. He died without regrets. If only he knew what the village he died for to protect did to me, his daughter...he'd probably let Kyuubi have his way.'

'...what did Konoha do to you?' Lancer growled, clenching his spear tightly. To the rival he respected, she sure put up with a lot of undeserved shit.

'Except for the Hokage, some ANBU whose faces I never saw...Uchiha Itachi and Shisui, I had no one. Everyone hated me and worked to make my life hell because I'm a Jinchuuriki who has Kyuubi sealed in my body to save this village. But everyone saw me as Kyuubi reborn. That old man tried his best but politics and laws get in his way. He could not do much for me as long as I'm a civilian under the laws of the Civilian Council who wanted me miserable and slowly dead. He could only keep me alive but that's as far as he could go. When I entered the Academy, he had more power over me and can protect me more. Given my experiences and skills, I graduated early at seven years old becoming an official ninja now fully under his authority...and nobody can now touch me or earn his anger. But that didn't stop those cold, hateful stares and whispering. I have no friends my age. Parents would tell their children falsities about me and steer them away from me. In the Academy, teachers tried their best to sabotage my education...so I had to sneak into the Shinobi Library to learn and train correctly. I graduated a year and half, too bad for them. And I became successful in the Militia and eventually, spy and assassin. Who'd suspect a nine year old to do those things?'

'Well, suspicions will start if a kid is age 12. People will wonder if they are ninja or not and cannot be trusted that easily. So to protect Konoha, I am a spy, informant and assassin. I got close and killed only those who threaten Hi no Kuni's Konoha's finances and stability. The adults handle the dangerous parts such as killing those involved in the Military who are too strong for the me back then. So while I was young, I killed who I was asked to kill. My ability just made things easier but now that I'm twelve, I can't do that anymore until I grow up a little. What about you? How's life since reincarnation?'

'Well, I reincarnated just fine in a world that's no Ireland.' Lancer sighed. 'I had to learn all I can about this world. Shinobi and their magecraft is called Ninjutsu. Kekkei Genkai are Sorcery Traits, Mystic Eyes included. You have any idea what I had to do to re-train my body?' he asked her with a grimace. 'That and I have to learn how shinobi fight so I don't die too quick and possibly lose my hero status if I died in such a lame-ass way. I just don't wanna join a village to do it. I like my stray cat freedom so I left the orphanage to travel around...when by age six, I met a really fruity guy when he passed by the village I lived in, in the southwest.'

'A fruity guy?' Naruto blinked many times.

'A weirdo with a shiny black bowl haircut, thick caterpillars for eyebrows and a full body spandex suit with orange arm and leg warmers. Maito Gai.' Lancer shuddered. 'Honestly, you can play a Drinking Game and never win with how many times he says 'youth' and 'passion' in one day...we'll pass out!' Naruto cracked up in laughter. Of ALL people to meet, it had to be him! 'I badgered the dude to help me train physically when I saw what kind of body he has. It was close to my previous body. He just didn't 'wring the water' so his muscles aren't as pronounced as mine. I had to swallow my pride and ahem, 'be passionate with the flames of youth'.'

'You poor, poor soul...' Naruto patted his back in sympathy. 'But I gotta give you credit for your sheer mental strength and fortitude. You did not crack. Most who dealt with Gai-san are scarred for life.' Lancer shuddered from toe-to-head.

'You're telling me!'

'Well, here's stuff for nightmares!' Naruto grinned. 'He has a genin team and one of his kids dresses up and acts like him to boot.' Lancer gasped on horror.

'**It** reproduced!' he freaked out.

xxx

'You're seriously taking me to the torture chamber aren't you?!' Lancer whimpered as Naruto was dragging him to Gai's Training Ground by jumping all over the place, leaving streaks of blue and red in their wake just like they used to when they were both Servants.

'Maa maa, crazy and nutty he may be but he knows his trade.' Naruto told him. 'And one of the secret rules of this world is that the crazier and more mysterious, the stronger they are. Those who bark too much are weak and pathetic, trying to make themselves look bigger by using empty bluffs or made-up reputations. If you want facts, I'll gladly get you a Bingo Book. Then you'll know who NOT to cross.'

'Heee...' soon, they came to the training grounds. Lancer swallowed.

'Oh Naru-chan!' Gai greeted. 'What brings you to my team?'

'You have a new follower in the Passion for the Flames of Youth, Gai-san!' Naruto chimed cheerfully as Lancer gave her a dismayed, 'How could you?' look while Gai and his mini-me sparkled in delight. And as soon as those words left her mouth, the Hyuuga and the odango girl shuddered in horror.

'Pleasure to meet you my new youthful compadre!' Rock Lee cried happily, holding Lancer's hands in his own. 'I'm Rock Lee, Gai-sensei's student!'

'Oh my god, a new...follower.' the odango girl shuddered as the two look-alikes cheerfully welcomed Lancer in.

'Maa maa, he's not as nutty as those two.' Naruto reassured her. 'Lancer is a kid I doubt Gai would remember anyway, he met in the southwest and he's a long-time friend of mine. He met Gai and when he saw his musculature Lancer thinks is the symbol of a man, he studied Gai on the short time he was there for a stopover. Upon seeing what kind of man Gai is, Lancer swallowed his pride and begged for training ala Rock Lee style.' she chuckled. 'You gotta admire him for having balls of steel and not get uh...corrupted.' she coughed.

'I'll say, he's also kinda cute too...I'll be sad if he went weird on us girls...he's a gorgeous hunk!' the odango girl sighed dreamily. 'Those muscles and he's cute...how old is he?'

'15.'

'Sweet, just two years older!' the Hyuuga twitched at this. One long look at Lancer and the taller and older boy who looked foreign was...causing a deep dent in his pride as a man and as a shinobi somehow...and it IRKED him. Bad enough with Lee but the Hyuuga compensated for it with skill and genius.

'And who're you?' he asked rather rudely.

'Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto.' said Naruto. 'I'm your senpai despite our age difference since I've been Genin since I was seven years old.' she said with a grin as two jaws dropped.

'Nani?!' now THAT, they didn't expect.

'You're the prodigy girl I've been hearing about?!' the girl gasped. 'Lemme see if you really ARE a genius! I challenge you to a fight!' she challenged. 'The kunoichi graduates these days are so pathetic, they shame the word kunoichi and I'm stained by default because I AM a kunoichi too!' she swore huffily. 'I take pride in my hard-earned skills unlike these coddled rabbits!'

'Very well...name your terms and our time limit...when Lancer finally cracks.' she pointed behind her with her thumb.

'Deal! Weapons!' the odango girl cried. 'Anything goes as long as its weapons! No jutsu! If you use jutsu then its your loss!'

'Very well!' Naruto conjured Kanshou and Bakuya, amazing the older girl.

'How...that wasn't basic fuinjutsu!' she choked in amazement. 'You just...created them out of nowhere!'

'You can say its my greatest skill.' Naruto grinned. 'I don't need to bring weaponry when I can just make some. That way no one steals what's mine.'

'Awww! I wanna learn that too!' the girl moaned enviously. 'That looks really convenient!'

'Prove yourself if you want me to teach you.' Naruto licked her Kanshou's edge. 'Ready, girl?'

'I'm gonna win that technique off you or DIE trying!' and the two girls got into a fight of blades. The Hyuuga watched the blonde girl...who was indeed too good that his teammate could do little...and the blonde was holding back because she was measuring his teammate's limits...before she 'finished' her off.

'Owww...my hands are shaky...' the girl whimpered.

'Strengthen your hand bones and muscles by using strong-tension hand grippers.' Naruto advised. 'Once you overcome the current level, buy a new, stronger one. Then train the muscular strength of your arms, especially your elbow and lower arm strength and tension by whacking a bokken against a log and the goal is, your wrists must NOT bend per movement and the arms must get used to the training until they no longer bother you. They must be stiff straight unless you want a broken wrist in real battles along with disarmament. Also, improve your core and leg strength as they are what holds you up during a fight; you won't get knocked away that easily. And widen your footwork for better balance and do what's comfortable for you, not what the textbook says. Not everyone is compatible with stances taught in the Academy and a lot of people screw up by trying to do what's not the best for them.'

'Training and advise aside, eat food and drink drinks good for muscles and bones as training can only get you so far.' Naruto finished. 'I give you six months at minimum to improve your chakra pools and body by doing about nine hours of training everyday...before I teach you my weapons technique. Oh, and improve your chakra pools. The way your pools are now, the technique will easily shatter right after you built it.' the girl moaned in dismay.

'Awwww!'

'Well, you got Gai-san with you and taijutsu nut aside, he's also the best to come to for physical training because to be great in taijutsu, you gotta be good in shape first. Look at those three.' Naruto pointedly look at Gai, Lee and Lancer. 'Of course, that doesn't mean we girls should have rocks under our skins...dear lord, no.' she chuckled as her clothes vanished to the Hyuuga's horror and gentleman's code demanded he look away NOW which he did, and the girl was bamboozled at how can her clothes disappear, showing only what looks like sleepwear. 'THIS, is a proper Kunoichi's body. Look, feel and learn. Just don't grope me.'

'I'm not a lesbian!' came the defensive retort.

xxx

'Sooo Lancer, how's your time with the two crazies?' Naruto asked Lancer who looked ready to weep.

'Archer can I shack up in your room tonight, pretty please?!' Lancer sniffled. 'I'm scarred for life in exchange for a few hours of training! Its not worth it!' Naruto sweatdropped.

'Hai hai...'

xxx

'Sooo Gai,' the Hokage summoned Gai to his office that night. 'I heard Naruto-chan took her friend to you.'

'Ahhh Ransa-kun yes?' Gai beamed happily. 'I remember him when he was a child six years ago! I just finished my S-Rank mission and since it was late, I wanted a stopover break in his village and he approached me, wanting to know how to get a hip, cool, manly body like mine!' Gai did a few exhibitionist poses proudly. 'I gave him training tips and helped him build some equipment. I'm pleased to know he did what I taught him to do after six years, I'm also surprised he knows Naruto-chan.'

'They know each other although the boy could use a memory jog until he stayed long enough with her. It appears to be a long while.' said the Hokage. 'I'm glad she actually has friends although it saddens me that they are not from Konoha, considering what the adults have done.'

'Worry not Hokage-sama, my team are far from these unyouthful people's ahem, brainwashing.' Gai huffed defensively with crossed arms. 'Why Naru-chan got along splendidly well with my kids after she taught Tenten some tips and she managed to get Neji to talk longer for more than twenty minutes! Twenty!' he exclaimed, waving his arms exaggeratingly. 'Hope is not yet lost Hokage-sama, I'm sure Naru-chan will find more friends, she just has to look harder and see who is still able to make better judgments from the unyouthful brainwashed kids!' he said depressingly. 'I hear she is with Kakashi's team?'

'Well...she gets along just fine...but noted to act like she's older than what her age suggests...and she treats them like kids younger than she and they're all 12.' the Hokage said wryly. 'She also helps in their training regarding reflexes and evasion skills while leaving the rest of the work to Kakashi so she is somewhat...a mentor. Although Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san swore she's nuts.'


	5. Oh Noes!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! READ: A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot... Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen! Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe! : / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

the petition that will maybe help us stop this

: / petitions . white house . gov / petition / stop- sopa- 2013/LMzMVrQF

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word... : / www . youtube watch?v1fTt4K4Cae4 POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
